Here I Am
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Jane usually shows up unexpected, especially at her house. But this time, he has something really important to tell her. Warning: Very small little season 5 spoiler.


**Author's Note: And I had a random inspiration so I wrote this. I wanted to write something a little bit romantic, I'm not sure how well I write really romantic stuff (like kissing) so I'm trying it out. I think it was okay. I kinda took some inspiration from the season 5 trailer(super excited for the new season to start! Can't wait!). Anyway. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.  
**

* * *

Lisbon sighed as she walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her. It felt good to be home, especially after the day she'd had. Lorelei was not easy to talk to by any means. As a matter of fact, neither was Jane. Lisbon shrugged off her jacket, throwing it carelessly onto a chair as she plopped down on her couch and turned on the TV with the nearby remote. To her disappointment there was nothing good on, but that didn't stop her from lying down and aimlessly staring at the screen until she fell asleep.

-Mentalist-

A knock on her front door woke her up a few hours later. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock on her living room wall and it told her it was one-thirty AM. She grunted and then got up to answer the door. She undid the lock and was surprised to see Jane standing in front of her when she opened the door.

"W-what are you going here?" She asked, then had to stifle a yawn.

Jane gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. I thought I'd come see what you were up to."

"_I was_ sleeping." She muttered but stepped aside and let him in anyway.

He accepted the invitation and Lisbon relocked the door behind him.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to face him. "Seriously. You never sleep anyway."

Jane turned around to look at her and sighed. "I-" Jane glanced away.

"What is it?" Now Lisbon was a bit worried. Jane seemed nervous. Jane was _never_ nervous. Did he even know what the word meant?

"Look, I…have something important to tell you." His gaze met hers and Lisbon's breath caught in her throat. "A confession, if you will."

"Confessing what?" She asked nervously.

"I told you I didn't remember what I said before I faked shooting you. I lied…and then I avoided…I avoided the subject altogether because I thought that maybe things would return to normal if I ignored it long enough. But now I see that thing won't go back to normal. They can't."

Lisbon was tense. Where was he going with this? He wasn't trying to say that he-

"Teresa." His use of her first name caused her to pause her mental ramblings. "I meant it when I said that I loved you."

Lisbon felt the blush burning her cheeks. She was both happy and frightened to hear those words. Happy he had admitted it, but frightened about what that could mean. What might happen now that it was really, truly admitted.

"I denied it after because I didn't want to admit that I loved someone besides Angela. I don't have Red John yet, so I felt that I had no right to try and move on yet. I mean, that it almost felt like i was insulting her if I moved on. But none of this is your fault, you have to know that. And I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to hurt you, none of it was intentional, I promise. Though that doesn't make it any better. I know that none of this has been easy for you and that's basically all my fault. When you were yelling at me earlier, about how you're an officer of the law and not my girlfriend…" Jane glanced away before meeting her eyes again with a small, sad smile. "I must confess that the thought of you being my girlfriend was a nice thought. For me, at least."

There was a moment of silence that passed between them as they just looked at each other. Lisbon didn't know if he wanted her to say something or not. If he did, what was he wanting her to say? "So…what does that mean?" She finally copped out.

"It means that I love you. I don't expect you to forgive me or love me back. I just…thought you had the right to the truth. So, here I am. Telling you, Teresa Lisbon, the truth." He took a step closer to her and took her hands in his, holding her gaze. "I love you."

"Oh." was all that Lisbon could manage to say.

The corners of Jane's lips twitched upward in the barest hint of a smile. Another moment of silent gazing passed before Jane slowly, hesitantly leaned forward.

Lisbon didn't do anything to stop him as he pressed his lips to hers. Everything felt surreal. Like it wasn't even happening. She couldn't have ever pictured Jane doing something like this. Just showing up and declaring love. Yet it was happening. It _had_ happened. Her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed back. She didn't want to fight it.

Jane smiled against her lips and let go of her hands to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. He had been worried that he would regret coming and telling her everything. Afraid that she wouldn't want to hear it, or worse, wouldn't have even cared. He was glad he had taken that chance. Lorelei was nothing compared to _his_ Lisbon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was it. Let me know what you thought. How's my romance writing? Hope you all enjoyed. :)  
**


End file.
